Etranges amours
by Yoru Tsuki-chan
Summary: FIC SUSPENDUE voir mon profil pour plus d'explication Que ce passe t'il quand Kyo et Yuki sont isolés dans la maison de campagne des Soma? Lisez et vous saurez . ATTENTION YAOI! REVIEW SVP.
1. Prologue

****

Nom de l'auteur : Tsuki-chan

****

Adresse e-mail : TsukichangW@aol.com

****

Source :Fruits Basket 

****

Genre : Yaoi, Shounen ai, Lime et peut être Lemon plus tard.

****

Couples : KyoxYuki et HatorixAkito

****

Disclamers : Les persos de Fruits Basket ne sont pas à moi !!!! Ils sont a NATSUKI TAKAYA ( ce qui est fort dommage d ailleurs ^_^)

****

:: :: = Pensée des personnages !!

****

Etranges Amours 

PROLOGUE :

Hatori était assis à son bureau et examinait le dossier médical d'Akito. Dossier qui devait faire plus de 15 centimètres d'épaisseur puisque le chef de la famille Soma tombait malade presque toute les semaines.

Hatori ne comprenait vraiment pas comment cela pouvait-il être possible. A moins qu'Akito ne fasse exprès de tomber malade rien que pour le voir.

**::Ahahah !! Je me fait des idées là, pourquoi voudrait il me voir, il me déteste ::**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

****

Maison de Shigure

**Kyo:** SALE RAT !!!!

****

Yuki : CHAT STUPIDE !!!!!

****

Kyo : DE QUOI ????VIENS TE BATTRE, SALE SOURIS !!!!!

Shigure observait Kyo et Yuki, qui comme à leur habitudes, se battaient.

**:: En faite de se battre, c'est plutôt Yuki qui massacre Kyo ::**

En effet, le pauvre Kyo, venait de passer par la fenêtre, et avait joliment atterrit dans un buisson. 

****

:: Ils vont détruire ma maison :: 

Shigure : Kyo, Yuki arrêtez 5 minutes de détruire ma maison et écoutez moi.

Yuki se tourna vers lui pour l'écouter tandis que Kyo sortait tant bien que mal de son buisson.

****

Shigure : Akito a eu une idée vous concernant 

****

Yuki : :: Misère, qu'est ce qu'il nous as encore pondu comme idée bizarre ???::

Une idée ???

****

Shigure : Oui. Comme vous le savez c'est bientôt son anniversaire, et comme chaque année, il va y avoir une fête et tout les 2 vous allez aller à la maison de campagne pour l'organiser.

****

Yuki et Kyo : QUOI ??? TU PEUX REPETER CA ????

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

__

Voilà le prologues de ma fic et terminé !!!

Dites moi ce que vous en penser please !!! Parce que si ca vous plait pas je pense pas que j écrirais la suite !!!

Je suis désolée pour les fautes mais je suis nulle en orthographe j'espère que j'en ai pas trop fait !!!!


	2. Chapitre 1

AUTEUR: Tsuki-chan

SOURCE : Fruits Basket

TITRE : Etranges amours

GENRE : Sérieux (j'ai un doute là ^^) Yaoi, OOC, lime et lemon plus tard.

COUPLES : Kyo x Yuki ; Hatori x Akito ; peut être Shigure x Ayame si je suis motivée.

DISCLAIMER : AKITO EST A MOUAH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Si, si je vous jure, il m'appartient sur le harem du site nezumineko ! ! ! Comment ça, ca compte pas ? ? ? Bouhou ç___ç c'est pas juste.

Musique écoutée : GAUZE (Dir en grey)

%%%%%% changement de lieu

__

blablabla pensées des persos

**********

__

Salut ! !

Voilà le chapitre 1 de cette fic (qui a crié enfin è___é ? ? ?). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, si c'est le cas (même si vous l'aimez pas d'ailleurs ;__ ;)n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^.

Bonne lecture.

**********

ETRANGES AMOURS

CHAPITRE 1 :

****

*Maison d'Hatori *

Hatori était assis à son bureau est lisait une revue médicale sur les progrès en matière de cardiologie [1] quand on frappa à sa porte.

_Entrez !

Une fine silhouette vêtue de noir apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Ah, c'est toi Akito, je t'attendais, dit Hatori.

Le docteur posa sa revue et se leva.

_Met toi torse nu s'il te plait , demanda t-il

Akito obéit sans un mot et enleva son pull noir à col roulé, dévoilant ainsi son torse finement musclé à la peau laiteuse.[2]

Il s'installa et attendit qu'Hatori finisse de préparer ses instruments.

Le médecin s'approcha de lui, posa son stéthoscope sur la poitrine d'Akito et ordonna :

_Respire fort !

Le chef de la famille Soma s'exécuta. Le stéthoscope se déplaça lentement sur le torse dénudé, arrachant un petit frisson à Akito sous la froideur du métal. Hatori écoutait attentivement la respiration d'Akito quand son regard se porta sur une meurtrissure sur son torse.

_Tu t'es blessé ? ? demanda t-il.

_Quoi ? ?

Akito le regarda surpris.

_Oh tu parles de ça ? ? ? Fit-il en regardant son torse. C'est trois fois rien, je me suis écorché en me promenant dans le jardin ce matin.

_Tu te promènes torse nu maintenant ? Dit Hatori d'un air moqueur.

Le chef des Soma lui jeta un regard noir.

_Ne dit pas de bêtise, répliqua t-il sur un ton sec, j'avais un Yukata ! ! !

_Bien sur, marmonna Hatori, puis plus haut, quoiqu'il en soit, il faut quand même s'en occuper.

Il s'éloigna et revins avec un petit tube de crème.

Il mis une noisette de crème sur ses doigts et l'appliqua doucement sur la meurtrissure.

__Il a vraiment la peau douce_, pensa t'il_, et il est tellement beau ! ! Mais… à quoi je pense moi, c'est Akito ! ! ! ! !_

Hatori détourna le regard de cette peau blanche si tentante et en relevant la tête se retrouva les yeux dans les yeux avec Akito.

__Ses yeux sont si beau… Seigneur je deviens fou ! ! ! !_

Hatori détourna le regard s'essuya les mains sur sa blouse puis il s'éclairci la gorge avant de demander d'un ton qu'il espérait assuré :

_Alors, comment te sens-tu ? ?

_Mieux, lui répondit Akito, je ne tousse presque plus et je n'ai pratiquement plus de fièvre. 

_Parfait, cela veut dire que les médicaments on fait effet ! Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour ton anniversaire ? ? 

Akito le regarda d'un air moqueur avant de déclarer avec un petit sourire sadique :

_J'ai demandé à Yuki et Kyo de me l'organiser à la maison de campagne.

%%%%%%%%%%

****

*Maison de Shigure * 

_QUOI TU PEUX REPETER CA ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! Hurlèrent les 2 adolescents.

_Quelle partie vous n'avez pas compris ? ? Demanda Shigure. Celle ou il faut que vous 

organisiez la fête ; ou celle où vous devez le faire tous les deux ? ?

_Il est hors de question que je fasse quoique ce soit avec ce rat prétentieux ! ! ! En plus je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais organiser l'anniversaire d'Akito, il est grand il peut le faire tout seul.

_J'ai honte de dire ça, mais Kyo a raison. Sauf la partie où il me traite de rat prétentieux. Tsssk baka neko ! !.

Kyo ouvrit la bouche pour hurler sur son cousin, mais Shigure lui coupa la parole, voulant préserver son audition :

_Ecoutez vous savez qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps à vivre. C'est peut être le dernier anniversaire qu'il peut fêter, l'année prochaine il sera peut être trop tard.

Yuki réfléchit un instant, puis dit :

_Je comprend. Mais pourquoi nous en particulier ? ! Il aurait pu demander à n'importe qui ! !

_C'est parce qu'il vous aime bien tous les deux.

_Tu te moques de moi là ? ? Demanda le chat.

_Oui, tout à fait ^____^.

_COMMENT ? ? ? ESPECE DE SALE CABOT ! ! ! ! !

Shigure regarda Kyo, pas plus inquiété que ça et dit :

_Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment le faire, d'après ce que j'ai compris, si tu arrives à vivre plus d'un mois seul avec Yuki, Akito réfléchirait sérieusement à t'intégrer au 12.

Pour le coup, Kyo se calma instantanément et regarda Shigure d'un air stupéfait.

_Pardon ? ? ?

Tout aussi surpris Yuki lui demanda :

_Tu es sérieux ? ? Il a vraiment dit…

_Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il l'avait dit. Il l'a laissé entendre, c'est tout.

%%%%%%%%%%

****

* Maison d'Hatori *

_Tu as vraiment demandé à ces 2 là de te préparer ton anniversaire ? ?

_En fait c'est Shigure qui doit leur dire, lui répondit Akito d'une voix moqueuse.

_Seigneur j'en plaindrai presque cet idiot de chien, pensa le dragon.

_Je vois ! Tu peux te rhabiller.

Akito s'exécuta tandis qu'un silence gêné s'installait dans la pièce. Puis Hatori se décida à prendre la parole :

_Tu es conscient qu'ils vont s'entre-tuer ? ? ? S'en parler des dégâts qu'ils vont infliger à la maison_… D'ailleurs c'est peut être ça le plus grave… ouh je suis méchant là, Akito à du me contaminer __

_En fait c'est un test pour Kyo, s'il le réussit, je l'intégrerais au 12.

Hatori en lâcha son stéthoscope de surprise.

_Tu… tu es sérieux ? ?, Balbutia t-il. Tu ferais vraiment ça ? ? ?

Akito eu un petit ricanement sans joie et répliqua cynique :

_Je vais bientôt mourir, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse une bonne action avant d'être mort et enterré. 

**********

[1] Au début j'avais marqué livre mais une revue médicale ça fait plus sérieux ^0^.

[2] Strip-tease d'Akito *_____* baveuh ! ! ! ! !

**********

__

Vi je sais, ce chapitre à été long à venir ^^ le pire c'est qu'il était écrit depuis un moment, mais je l'ai réécrit donc ca m'a pris plus de temps ^___^.

Enfin s'il vous à plut n'hésitez pas à me le dire en laissant une review ^0^.

@+

Tsuki-chan


End file.
